The present invention relates to a system for preventing water from seeping into a building and for controlling humidity in a basement of a building, and in particular relates to a waterproofing and humidity control system for a house.
The seepage of water into a building has been a problem which constantly plagues the construction industry. This has been a problem for buildings which have basements as well as buildings built on a slab. In particular, the seepage problem has plagued buildings having a below-ground foundation wall.
It is known that the foundation wall of a building is most often made from hollow concrete blocks or poured concrete. With blocks, water is able to pass from the exterior surrounding ground of the building through cracks, holes, natural pores, etc. in the block into hollow cavities of the block and thence to the basement floor. Even if the foundation wall is made from solid blocks or poured concrete, water may seep into the basement through cracks and by capillary action.
Numerous drainage systems and methods have been developed. In one known system, drain tiles having holes therein for receiving water are located around the outside perimeter of a building, namely, around the outside perimeter of the basement floor and in a deep trench at or below the level of the footer. The drain tiles form a pipe line which directs water to a storm or sanitary sewer. After a period of time, the drain tiles become non-functioning due to collapsing, blockage, separation, etc., and water accumulates at the bottom of the foundation wall, with a resultant build-up of hydrostatic pressure. This water then seeps through cracks, holes, pores, etc. in the foundation wall and into the basement. To correct this problem, the drain tiles must be replaced.
Another system includes a trench formed along the inside of a foundation wall next to the footer and beneath the basement floor or the like. Perforated drain tiles are placed in the trench and form a pipe line which directs water to a storm or sanitary sewer. The drain tiles are surrounded by gravel. Drainage openings are provided in the bottom portion of the foundation wall beneath the basement floor. The water flows through these openings into the gravel and to the drain tiles from which the water flows into a sewer. Such a system relies on the water to drain downwardly through the concrete blocks.
Furthermore, as a result of water seepage in the basement of a building, humidity and excess moisture may occur which can cause problems such as cracking of foundations, deterioration of building materials and insulation. Other disadvantages of high humidity include the growth of mold, more noticeable odors (a musty smell) and staining when condensation occurs on walls and floors. In addition, high humidity can affect the health of the occupants of the building.
Humidity is vaporized water in air. Relative humidity is the percentage of water vapor in air at a specific temperature compared to the maximum amount of water vapor the air is capable of holding at that temperature. The construction of a house influences how much humidity is desirable. Tightly constructed buildings with properly installed vapor barriers and tight fitting doors and windows retain more heat and moisture. A mechanical ventilation system is particularly useful in this environment. If a home does not have the proper mechanical ventilation, excess water vapor can move through walls and ceilings, causing wet insulation, peeling paint, mold and structural damage.
It thus would be desirable to provide a system which minimizes the above-identified problems in the prior art and handles water buildup beneath the building, directs water and moisture away from the foundation and controls the humidity level within the basement of the building.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new and improved waterproofing and humidity control system which would overcome the foregoing deficiencies and others while meeting the above-stated needs and providing better and more advantageous overall results.